Moonlight Over Me, a Crossover Love Story
by EidorienRin
Summary: "Don't try too hard to remember.. Your memories will find it's way back to you - eventually.." - Kenji Ogami   "...what I felt from the past is not what I am feeling today.." - Rinoa Heartilly
1. Episode 1  The Mysterious Girl in Blue

Foreword/Intro:

Hello! This is my first fan-fiction ever published, but definitely not the first one I ever made. I used to write the old ones on my notebook (traditionally.. XD) but then I found out this site and I wanted to give it a try. Hopefully, this fic will be the first fic I'll finish.. (Mark my words there..) By the way this is a crossover fic. FYI: I'm fond of making crossovers, that's why I used Cross Rin-ji as my pen name. Cross meant two things: 1. Yuuki's last name in the series Vampire Knight. (I love VK) 2. I decided to put cross because I love crossover fics. Crossover fics are limitless and unique, for they combine two stories and roll them into one, creating a massive twist in the usual plot. But it's hard combining them, for you have to retain each character's personality trying hard not to alter them or some sort. Oh, I almost forgot. About the name Rin-ji and where it came from, you'll find out when you read the story. (Suspense effect? :'3 )

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor am I connected to their creators by consanguinity or affinity. I am just a big fan of them! 3

Dedication: To all the creators of Bloody Roar and Final Fantasy – Hudson and Square Enix. You don't know me but I just want to tell you that you inspire me to write stories out of your characters.

P.S.: Keniko fans… Very sorry, and I'm not against you..

I actually published this out of waiting for TinierMe's maintenance to end. XD Hope someone out there will like this. Correct me if I'm wrong. I'm not very fluent in English and I find it hard to make descriptions.

_Ichi.._

_Ni.._

_San.._

It was already 11:00pm when a ringing sound was heard. A man, in his 20's, tall and well-built ran quickly down the stairs with much urgency to see who was it. _"I sure hope it's him. But why did he arrive so late in the evening? It's already 11pm, and usually he goes home at 7."_ He said, wondering to himself as he makes his way to the front door. _"Kids.."_ He muttered. _"Maybe he finally decided to go out with his friends."_ He presumed, considering this: as a teenager, his younger brother never did that, for he was a very studious, obedient kid who comes home immediately after school and had never got the chance to go out on parties, or even stay up late. _"He was very well disciplined back then.. Wonder what happened?"_ He said to himself, as he twisted the knob opening the door.

That man was Yugo Ogami, who upon opening the door, had let out big sighs of relief. _"Thank goodness you're here. I've been waiting for you since - - - - !"_ Yugo looked at his brother, Kenji from head to half of his body. He stopped and froze, mouth left hanging open by what he saw.

Kenji was alright, nothing bad had happened to him. No bruises, no blood, no nothing. Of course, why would Yugo become worried of his brother? He could defend himself, for he was a ninja. Not just a ninja but a zoanthrope. If someone would manage to harm him, it would most likely be a zoanthrope too. _"Honto ni gomen ne (I am really sorry) for coming home late."_ Kenji said bowing down to his brother slightly with much respect, looking pretty much exhausted. What surprised Yugo is that he was not alone, for he was carrying an unconscious being in his arms – a girl. Yes, you got that right. She was a raven-haired girl wearing a black camisole sleeveless top and black shorts similar to cycling shorts covered in a blue dress all over. She was fair, pretty and innocent looking, about Kenji's age. Kenji went inside the house past Yugo who was still standing on the doorstep in amazement and with slight wonder, fixing his eyes on Kenji and the girl in blue. First of all, this was the very first time Kenji went home late. Second, this was also the first time he had brought a girl inside the house, except from Uriko who was his close friend. To top all that, the girl whom he had brought home was unconscious. _"Now, this young man's getting somewhere."_ Yugo told himself. Kenji placed the girl in blue gently on the couch, and then had put his backpack on top of the table beside the couch. He as well sat on one of the couches beside where the girl was lying on. He couldn't speak for a while, for he was very tired. Again, thoughts ran through Yugo's mind. _"Had he met the girl from a party or a bar?.. Is the girl drunk and had passed out that's why she's unconscious?.. And what did Kenji do to her while she was unconscious? Whatever he did wrong, I shall not tolerate him." _ Yugo said to himself. He was very paternal to Kenji, aside of being a brother. He thought that he had raised Kenji very well and he'll continue to do so. _"Hey, Kenji.. I want to have a man-to-man conversation with you." _ Yugo, who was standing a while ago, sat down at another chair in front of Kenji and looked at him sharply. Kenji looked up to Yugo with tired, puzzled eyes. _"Hey, did I teach you to respect a girl?" _Yugo exclaimed, sternly. He meant what he said. _"Why? What are you talking about, brother?" _Kenji replied, innocently. _"What do you mean 'what am I talking about?' please don't try to act innocent… Tell me the truth, what did you do to her and what did you make her do?.. Did you take her virginity, huh?.." _ Yugo said, accusing his brother like a criminal. _"Oh, you meant that I did things to her?"_ Kenji was surprised by what his brother had actually thought. _"Yes, what else could you possibly do to her in her unconscious state! And please don't act like you've done nothing wrong, Kenji? I know you're growing up, but that's not a reason to act immorally, understand? That girl is so young. If she gets pregnant, what will a student like you do to make her and the child live?" _Yugo began to lose his temper, scolding Kenji like a father. Kenji let out a deep breath, gasping air because he was too tired from school, and from what happened that day. _"Chotto matte kudasai, Ni-san. (Brother, please wait a second) Let me explain."_ Upon hearing this, Yugo tried to calm down, in a more relaxed state as Kenji began to talk. _"First of all, I am really sorry for bringing a girl here. Second, I didn't do anything awful to her. I just found her somewhere lying unconscious on the way home. I saw some guys planning to take advantage of her, so I stepped in and drove them away. It took me awhile though, to chase them off, which explains why I went home late. I can't just leave her alone there in that state, so I took her with me. That happened after our Student Council Meeting which ended at 9pm because of a school event we were about to conduct." _ Kenji explained, although tired. _"Oh.."_ Yugo said, as his temper completely subsided. He placed his hand at the back of his neck, and he chuckled, realizing he was wrong about Kenji_. "And I thought, you've already changed. You're still such a good kid after all." _He chuckled into a near laugh. Kenji still managed to smile. _"I'm sorry I was too tired to explain." _ Yugo smiled back. _"Yeah, you had a long day." _ Kenji's eyes turned to the girl in blue, as though changing the topic. _"I know it was quite a day, but what about her? Where do you think this girl came from? I mean, I've never seen her before."_ Kenji consciously wondered. _"Well, I've never seen her before either."_ Yugo replied, observing the girl, trying to figure out Kenji's question._ "Kenji, could it be that this girl is a zoanthrope too?"_ Yugo made a wild guess, as he saw behind the girl a picture of a pair of wings printed on her dress. _"A dove zoanthrope? Maybe?…"_ Kenji replied, puzzled. Then let out a yawn. _"Whatever she is, we'll find out when she wakes up. For now, you need to rest, Kenji.. You have school tomorrow." _Yugo answered, noticing Kenji's tiredness. _"I'll put her inside the room so she can also rest." _Yugo stood up and carried the girl in his arms. Kenji also stood up to go to his room_. "Hold on a second, Yugo Ni-san.. Where is she going to sleep?"_ Kenji thought out loud, remembering that there were only two rooms in their house – his and Yugo's. Yugo thought for a second. _"In your room of course. You were the one who brought her here."_ Yugo smiled at Kenji. _"Well, okay.. I guess I'll have to sleep in the couch."_ Kenji sluggishly replied, having no choice. _"Uh-uh.." _Yugo nodded his head._ " You should sleep in your room too, but not in your bed. You should keep an eye on her. We're still not sure about who she is. A pretty young girl like this can also be deceiving."_ The two both entered Kenji's room. Yugo placed the unconscious girl on Kenji's bed. _"There.."_ He turned to Kenji. _"You should use the futon bed right there Kenji."_ He pointed at the cabinet on the left corner of the room where an extra futon bed was stored. Kenji did what Yugo have said, reaching through the cabinet. Yugo looked at the wall clock on Kenji's room. By that time it was 12:30am, and he could tell he was feeling drowsy. _"I guess I should, might as well rest. Don't forget to wake up early, Kenji.." _Yugo reminded him. _"Okay.. I won't.."_ Kenji replied, as he started to fix his beddings. _"Oyasumi, Kenji.. "_ Standing beside the room's door, Yugo bid goodnight. _" Oyasuminasai.. " _Kenji responded. Yugo left, closing the door and headed to his room. Kenji stood up, sat on the corner of his bed, seemingly missing it. He looked at the girl who was lying asleep on his bed, watchfully. _"I hope you'd cause no harm to us.."_ Kenji thought to himself, getting a blanket and covering the girl's body with it. After which he stood up, turned off the lights and tucked himself in his futon bed.

- End-


	2. Episode 2 Kenji

**Episode 2: "Kenji" (Part One)**

**Note:** I prefer to make stories by episodes instead of by chapters. :'3

RRRRRINNGGG! RRRRIIIIINGGG! RRRRRRINNNNNNNNNGGGGG!...

An unpleasant sound penetrated the tranquil silence of the room. Kenji slowly rose up sitting on his bed as always, his hair messed up like a little boy and still having his tired, weary eyes closed as the annoying sound of the alarm continued persistently.

"_Aww… I wish I could take a longer nap."_ Kenji sighed to himself making an "unnnhh" sound while stretching his arms wide. He began to think and recall how yesterday had went, all of the significant events which took place, particularly how he had conducted yesterday's student council meeting and how he had accidentally came home late all because of the raven-haired girl in blue that resulted into a massive scolding by his brother Yugo. It had already been a routine for him to evaluate himself every day, being a perfectionist at all and a model student.

"_Wait a minute… Did I thought of a girl in blue?.."_ Kenji paused for a while; his eyes wide open in an instant.

"_Oh yeah.. I almost forgot!.. The girl in blue!.. She must've woke up with all this noise.."_ He quickly stood up, almost forgetting to turn off the noisy alarm and tapped its "off" button. He looked to his right, on his bed, checking on the girl.

"_That's weird."_ He thought, for the girl was still sleeping and as far as he can remember, she was in the very same position as last night_. "Hadn't she moved a finger or something? Or hadn't she even heard the sound of the alarm?" _This time Kenji knew there must be something wrong with her.

"_She can't be dead."_ Kenji rushed to the unconscious girl in his bed to check if she's still alive. _"If I am not mistaken, I carried her in my arms last night – and she was warm."_ Kenji recalled, while touching the girl in her neck to determine if she's still alive.

"_She's still warm.. But why isn't she moving?" _Kenji questioned then placed his hand on her mouth to see if she was breathing. A light, warm gasp of air brushed Kenji's hand.

Just then, Kenji heard familiar steps coming near his room.

It was Yugo, opening the door slowly, peering to see if his brother had been awake.

He found Kenji sitting on his bed, waiting for him to come inside his room.

"_Ohayo Kenji."_ Yugo said, in a quiet tone and with a smile as he entered the room.

"_Ohayo, Yugo Ni-san."_ Kenji replied with a quick bow and a smile.

"_..Why aren't you getting ready for school yet?" _ Yugo asked, out of curiosity, knowing that his brother usually rushes to the bathroom to get ready immediately after he wakes up. His brother was the type of person who doesn't want to waste too much precious time.

"_It's her.."_ Kenji replied, looking at the sleeping girl. _"I think something's wrong with her… It seems like she hasn't moved a bit since last night, but I can tell she's alive.. She's warm, though.. But her breathing's not normal.."_

Yugo raised a brow, touching his chin, staring at the girl and trying to figure out what happened to her. _"Is that so?.. I can't also seem to know the reason…"_ Yugo paused for a second. _" ..but I think Alice can help.. I'll call her later after you leave for school.. I think I'll skip gym for now since I can't just leave her alone in this house.. Better to be safe than sorry.."_

"_Umm.. okay.." _Kenji said, perplexed. He turned around facing his closet to get his things ready for school.

"_Why are you worried about her so much?"_ Yugo asked, curiously looking at his brother, for he can tell that he was somehow worried.

"_I don't know. Out of pity, I guess?"_ Kenji answered with a blank look on his face.

Yugo thought for a moment, his eyes still on his brother, trying to comprehend what he was thinking. Kenji was near the bathroom door to take a shower when Yugo suddenly blurted out.

"_Kenji, if you're worried about her because you see her in the same situation you were in ten years ago, I tell you, forget about your past already. I know why you pity her, and it's because you pity yourself too.."_

Kenji stopped by the bathroom door by what Yugo said. _"I'll be honest with you.. I can never forget that incident in my life.. The burning laboratory, the brainwashing, everything.. I admit that until now I pity myself because of that.."_ Kenji bowed his head down, poignant because of the painful memories he had underwent through his life.

"_..but those memories are the reason why I had been a better person right now. Those bad memories will always just be memories. It doesn't matter if I would forget them or not. Look at the bright side, brother.. Those memories and self-pities have become a motivation for me to help people who have gone the same things as I've had.."_

With this, Kenji entered the bathroom, leaving Yugo speechless.

"_It's amazing how he had grown up into a noble young man….."_ Yugo thought.

-End of Part 1-

**Note: **Sorry for cutting this into two parts. :D

**Episode 2: "Kenji" (Part Two)**

**Special mention! **I would like to thank Akin4Lyfe for my very first positive review. _Arigato!_ *bows head down*because of that, I am pleased to dedicate this Keniko portion to you and all the Keniko fans out there. This is not much, but I think it's really worth reading cause it's a _kawaii_ (cute) moment. And lastly; this is not a peace offering or a bribe for my attempt to pair Kenji with another character! LOL! Just in case someone would think like that.

Btw, this part is still included in my crossover fic, and I did this because I want to give the readers an overview about Kenji's school life.

Reviews, reviews! XD *taking a hike*

"_Seven forty five.. Just in time to prepare for the school ceremony.."_ Kenji mumbled, looking at his wristwatch. _"Wonder what this day has in store for me?"_ Kenji worriedly asked himself, as he was walking his way to the school auditorium with a nervous look on his face. Although he had been already hailed as the new student council president three weeks ago, (that's quite some hefty amount of time) he still can't get over with the fact that he won the presidency – and with a large number of votes in favor of him. Surely, he was an outstanding student in many ways: academics, character and in sports (of course, being a and ninja having been conferred to the title Bakuryu master of stealth, that's another story though.. XD) but he was somehow a quiet person, an introverted type, and for him the ideal student council president was that of an outgoing extrovert, who can be bossy sometimes, ordering people around. It's just that somehow he doesn't think that his persona would fit the job, meaning he still needs to adjust. _"Oh well.. Politics are not for me, but whatever.. Here goes.."_ He thought, followed by a deep breath.

"_Hey! Student council prez!... Wait up!.."_ A loud, energetic and very familiar voice exclaimed from behind. Kenji stopped walking and looked back to see who it was, though he was very sure who it was and from whom the voice was coming from.

Far from where he was standing, was a girl exactly in his age. She was a cute, charming young girl who had long, brown braided hair. She ran towards his direction, waving her hand, eager to meet him.

Kenji waited for her to catch up. When she had reached a near distance from where Kenji was standing, she stopped, panting from her run, then she and Kenji continued walking towards the auditorium.

"_Hey, Ohayo.. Uriko-chan.." _Kenji greeted her good morning with a hello hand gesture.

"_Oooohhayoo!.."_ Uriko responded with a grin, as her panting disappeared. She has a way of greeting longer-sounding good mornings than the usual, which appeared cute and very anime-ish. :D

"I haven't seen you in a while, Kenji-kun.. What's cooking?.." Uriko asked enthusiastically.

"_Salmon and vegetables… XD"_ Kenji said with a grin, answering her question like playing a joke. He's used talking to his long time-friend this way, cracking a joke to make her laugh no matter how corny it may appear.

"_What? Salmon and vegetables? Your life had been revolving on salmon and vegetables? Poor you!" _Uriko laughed, getting his joke. _"No, seriously.. I meant how were you these days."_ She smiled at Kenji, waiting for his answer.

Kenji rolled his eyes. _"Well.. I admit that I've became kind of busy since I've become SC President.."_

"_Yeah, I noticed that.."_ Uriko answered, nodding her head looking down, watching every step she makes.

For a moment the two were silent, as they were patiently walking, drawing closely to the auditorium. Uriko was thinking, realizing how popular her friend had become, how he had transformed, from being a shy and aloof kid during his boyhood until being a responsible SC President.

"_Umm, Kenji?"_ Uriko asked, looking at him intently, as though asking for something.

"_Yeah?"_ Kenji replied, smiling at her.

"_Please don't change.."_ Uriko remarkably told him. _"Umm.. What I mean is, don't let your SC Presidency turn you into a big headed, arrogant freak.. And popular or not, I like you as who you really are – the same old Kenji I've known before.."_

Kenji chuckled upon hearing this. _"Of course.. I won't change for the worst.. I promise.."_ He answered, raising his right hand.

"_Oh, and another thing. Can you do me a favor?"_ Uriko shyly asked with a big grin on her face.

"_What favor?"_ Kenji asked.

"_Umm.. Let's just say, I have a problem.."_ Uriko grinned again, this time with her teeth showing and her eyes blinking.

"_Hold on a sec, I know that.. That smile looks familiar to me.."_ Kenji giggled. _"Let me guess.. A math problem, isn't it?"_ He added.

"_Exactly!.."_ Uriko beamed. _"I've always thought you'd get that."_

"_Of course I'd get that, like, because this is the nth time you asked me to help you with math?"_ Kenji replied laughing.

"_Ouch, that hurts. You're verbally insulting me."_ Uriko quickly answered, her cheeks puffing up.

By that time, they were already right in front of the auditorium. Quite a large number of students were entering inside, gathering and lining up for the opening ceremony. Kenji and Uriko, who have not finished their conversation, stopped for a while.

"_Oh, sorry.." _Kenji apologized. _"How about setting a schedule for your math problem? Since I have an SC meeting regularly after school which normally ends at 7pm, the only free time I have is during break time and after the SC meeting.. Which time would you prefer?"_

"_Umm, can I have both?"_ Uriko sheepishly replied. _"Sorry.. I feel silly.. I feel like I need both of your free time learning those difficult lessons so I can catch up."_

"_Well then, okay.. I'll see you later during lunch.. Gotta go.. You should go line up with the others, too.." _Kenji said his farewell to his friend and went inside the auditorium to go set up backstage.

"_Umm.. Okay.. Later, Ken.. and thanks.."_ Uriko said her goodbye as well.

-To be continued-


End file.
